An antenna array commonly employs a plurality of individual antennas each demanding a specific power requirement. To meet these power requirements, a power source is typically split or divided to meet the individual needs of each antenna. Existing power dividers are designed to provide specific power ratios or coupling factors between input and output ports (the output ports often being referred to as the transmitted and coupled ports).
For example, a ten (10) antenna array may be powered by a twenty Watt (20 W) input and split as follows: (1) a twenty Watt (20 W) input split into eighteen Watts (18 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port using a minus ten dB (−10.0 dB) power divider; (2) the eighteen Watt (18 W) input split into sixteen Watts (16 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port using a minus nine and one half dB (−9.5 dB) power divider; (3) the sixteen Watt (16 W) input split into fourteen Watts (14 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port using a minus nine dB (−9.0 dB) power divider; (4) the fourteen Watt (14 W) input split into twelve Watts (12 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port by a minus eight and one half dB (−8.5 dB) power divider; (5) the twelve Watt (12 W) input split into ten Watts (10 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port by a minus seven and seven tenths dB (−7.8 dB) power divider; (6) the ten Watt (10 W) input split into eight Watts (8 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port by a minus seven dB (−7.0 dB) power divider; (7) the eight Watt (8 W) input split into six Watts (6 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port using a minus six dB (−6.0 dB) power divider; (8) the six Watt (6 W) input split into four Watts (4 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port by a minus four and seven tenths dB (−4.8 dB) power divider; and (9) the four Watt (4 W) input split into two Watts (2 W) on a transmitted port and two Watts (2 W) on a coupled port by a minus three dB (−3.0 dB) power divider.
In the foregoing example, as many as nine (9) power dividers, each splitting the power differently and having a different coupling factor or power ratio, are required to power the array of RF antennae. As a consequence, a technician must inventory a large quantity and variety of power dividers/couplers to ensure that the specifications are met and/or that repairs can be made to any one of the in-service power dividers/couplers. Furthermore, a technician must have an in-depth knowledge of the power dividers/directional couplers to achieve the proper tuning and RF performance. Each of these factors can add significantly to the cost of fabrication, construction and repair of a power antenna array.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.